


Get lucky

by loonitoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonitoon/pseuds/loonitoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sasuke, getting lucky was everything but easy these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get lucky

Sasuke wasn't a very lucky guy.

He had always felt different than others, ever since he had turned fifteen and finally understood how fucked up his life was. 

Having a brother was normal. It was also pretty normal to bicker with the brother from time to time. What was _not_ normal was having a brother who ordered a 5-year-old kid to climb into a random truck standing at the side of the street, then closed the door and watched calmly when the truck drove away, the driver unknowingly transporting the little stowaway. The truck-driver had noticed him after 79 miles at a gas station. His parents had to come get him.

It was normal to have trouble with an ill-mannered dog. When Sasuke had gotten a dog when he had been 10, the little fucker had 'accidently' eaten a whole pack alcohol-based chocolate truffles and gotten addicted to it. Since then, they had never been able to buy anything alcohol-based because the dog would go wild. Three years later the dog had died because of a bad liver.

The Uchiha's were all blessed with handsome features. At age fifteen, a pedophiliac stalker had made Sasuke's life a living hell. The middle-aged guy had followed him everywhere, stood before his school and before his house. He'd written him letters with attached pictures of his genitals. One night, the asshole had crept into his room through the open window. Sasuke would never forget the horrifying moment when he had woken up and had seen that guy staring at him in the darkness. Maybe that was the reason for his paranoia.

Turning eigtheen had been a milestone. Literally. A friend of him had tried to make a joke and had thrown down a heavy stone before him- but he had misjudged the distance and the brick had fallen onto his right foot. He had been forced to wear a cast for three months.

He'd started college when he was twenty. The dormroom he had been assigned to had burned down on the second day because his roommate had set fire to a bed with his joint. 

With twenty-one, he had started to work in a coffee shop around the corner to save up some money for a bike he'd had his eyes on since he was sixteen. His new boss' eyes had glinted dangerously when he'd seen him for the first time and Sasuke was scared everytime he saw him. He had the feeling that guy would probably order him to do ugly things. Or maybe send him pictures of his genitals.

But it wasn't too bad to work in this place.

He'd met this blond guy while working there, Naruto. He was also working part-time, saving up money to pay for his college fees. He liked working with him. He was funny and always in a good mood. Apparently, his foster dad had been taking care of him since he was a child and he wanted to unburden him a little.

Two days ago, his creepy boss had ordered him to work behind the counter because his good looks would surely draw in a lot more costumers. Sasuke didn't know about the chances of success of this act but what he did know was that he didn't like his boss using him like that. But apparently, the guy was a real businessman, because the sales volume was slightly increasing, much to Sasuke's incredulity and Narutos amusement. Though it were mostly giggling, annoying girls coming into the cafe now just to get a look at the hot guy behind the counter.

„I can't believe this“, he mumbled while placing the giggling girl's capuccino on the counter. She winked at him- it looked like she had something in her eye - and Sasuke heard Naruto snicker behind him. „Shut up.“, he said while turning to his colleague, who was in the middle of grinding coffee beans. 

„Aw, come one 'Suke, it _is_ kind of funny, isn't it?“, the blond said and looked at him with that charming grin that always made Sasuke's heart skip a beat. 

Because yes, at sixteen the youngest Uchiha had also realized he was gay. His parents had been horrified when they'd found out. But Sasuke guessed it was because they had walked in on him getting friendly with his 'friend'. After that, his mother had plastered him with pamphlets about homosexuality, gay sex and STD's and had even showed him a very explicit documentary she'd found on the internet. That had not been funny.

It had been even less funny when Itachi had found out about it - his mother, the traitor! - and had tried to find a nice boyfriend for him. His mother had been ecstatic when he had suggested bringing a few of his medicine student friends to introduce them to Sasuke, but Sasuke had seen the evil glint in his brother's eyes. 

It had been quite disturbing to see what people were studying medicine these days.

„I mean, it could be worse. Orochimaru could have ordered you to wear a pink tutu and stand in front of the cafe, throwing smiles and glitter around.“ 

Sasuke glanced uncomfortably at his colleague, wondering where he got these ideas. He shook his head to get that image out of his head and sighed relieved when instead of a group of giggling girls, a middle-aged man in a suit entered the cafe. 

-

He didn't remember when exactly he had started to tell Naruto about his fucked up life. Some day when Itachi had done something beneath contempt again, Sasuke had come to work and had started to complain to Naruto about his devil of a brother. It wasn't normally his style to moan to others about something like this, but he had just been so aggravated and Naruto had asked what was wrong- so it had just gushed out of him. After that one time, the blond periodically asked if Sasuke's brother did something bad again and somewhere around then, the raven had told him that his life was a bad joke.

Of course Naruto hadn't believed him at first and told him to stop exaggerating. So Sasuke had told him some of the worst stories he had in store and the blond had believed him after that. Though he always laughed and said 'It could be worse.' after everything Sasuke told him. After a while, he thought it was kind of reassuring to hear. 

„I need a therapist.“, Sasuke had said one day after his mother had invited a model agency into their home to film Sasuke in his daily activites. Of course he had refused and had tried to kindly tell his mother to stop this shit. Later, they had found out that it hadn't been a model agency but someone from porn business. So Sasuke had nearly started an involuntary porn career because of his mother's pride in his looks. He hadn't talked to her for three days after that.

„Oh come on, it could have been worse. I mean, you could have found out _after_ they filmed you in your shower.“, the blond had laughed loudly and had ignored the confused look of a patron he was serving. „But hey, you're telling me so much about your misery, it already feels like _I'm_ your therapist. You should pay me.“, he had grinned and Sasuke had rolled his eyes.

After that, the blond really tried to play therapist and asked how Sasuke was feeling all the time. He wanted him to tell him about one of those fucked-up stories everytime they saw each other, because he „wanted to have a full survey in order to get a picture of how disturbed he really was“. The miserable part was, Sasuke really never run out of stories to tell him. And they saw each other three times a week.

Once, he had told the blond about this accident in seventh class.

A new amusment park had opened near the city and nearly everyone had gone to visit it at the weekend. When their teacher had asked them to tell about their weekend, everyone had talked about great rides on the rollercoaster or little mishaps with their icecream. Sasuke had told about his fear of hights and how his brother had forcefully dragged him into a gondola on the ferris wheel, had shoved him into the railing to scare him but had used to much force, so Sasuke had fallen out of the gondola. (Fortunately, the distance to the ground had been only 2 metres by then and Sasuke hadn't hurt himself that badly. But everyone had known why he had had a bandage on his head then.)

Naruto had cracked up so bad that time, that he'd choked on his chewing gum and Sasuke nearly had to use the heimlich maneuver to free his airways again.

„I swear, 'Suke.. I've never seen anyone whose life was more fucked up than yours.“, he had wheezed, trying desperately to get his lungs full of the much-needed oxygen again. When Sasuke had grumbled a „Tell me about it..“, he'd cracked up a second time.

It was nice to have someone listen to him. And even though Naruto was far from pitying him, Sasuke always felt better after talking to him. Secretly, he wished they could see each other every day. Not just when they were working. But he was not sure if Naruto wanted the same. So he never dared to ask and they only saw each other while wearing these damn aprons.

And the more Naruto grew on him, the more annoying it got that he couldn't talk about another guy in front of his family or his friends. If he would just mention a random male name, the instantly assumed that he got a new boyfriend. And the 'we're just friends'- excuse wasn't working since that time he and his 'friend' had gotten caught. 

So he had stopped telling his friends and his family about new male friends or acquintances. If he had to, he always used some neutral expressions like 'some guy said' or 'the barista of that coffee shop' or 'Ino's boyfriend'- yeah, he used that one pretty often because everyone always accepted it like that. Even when Ino didn't have a boyfriend.

When he had met Naruto, he had stayed silent about the nice guy who worked with him and just complained about his creepy chef if someone asked. But he and Naruto were getting along pretty good. There were times Sasuke had to tell his people about some of the things involing the blond. So he had spontaneously started calling him his therapist in front of his family and friends. 

Nobody ever dared to ask people about their mental problems, so Sasuke later found out that this had been a stroke of genius. Everybody shut up uncomfortably when he mentioned his 'therapist', nobody assumed it was a sort-of-friend-who-he-wanted-to-do-really-badly. Even his parents didn't question it- again Sasuke felt confirmed that his family wasn't quite right in the head.

But it was working, nobody ever plagued him about Naruto because they didn't even know he existed. And for the moment, that was alright with Sasuke. At the moment, it sure didn't look like Naruto was ever going to see him as anything other than a friend. Hell, he probably wasn't even interested in men.

So Sasuke tried to accept his fate and enjoy the time with the blond. As friends.

But it wasn't easy to look at him, hear him talk, see him laugh everytime and not think about kissing him. 

One day, he decided to test the waters.

„..so they walked in on me getting a blowjob from my 'friend'. That's how they found out I wasn't into girls.“, he finished, placed a packet of sugar on the counter in front of him and turned to look at Naruto with crossed arms to watch and memorize his reaction. The blond froze in the middle of folding a napkin in his boredom. 

Sasuke furrowed his brow when there was no further reaction. He opened his mouth to say something when Naruto de-frozed and turned to him so suddenly he nearly jumped in surprise. „So, you're gay. Or bi? Well, I didn't peg you for someone who- well, that's great. I mean-“ he added hastily when seeing Sasuke's raised eyebrow- „that's okay with me. Totally. Absolutely.“

There was an uncomfortable silence between them in which Naruto grinned half-nervously, half-something different and Sasuke didn't really know what was going on. The blond seemed to notice that something wasn't okay and took a deep breath. „I'm fine with it, I _really_ am. Would be pretty hypocritical for me to judge you, I'm bi myself.“

While Sasuke's brain tried to process that, his heart had already understood and was trying to jump out of his chest. He swallowed. Was this really true? Did he, the unluckiest person in the world, finally have _luck_?! 

His brain was still trying to figure out if he should ask Naruto out on a date when the blond talked again, changing the topic back to the original one. „But, concerning your unlucky story. It could have been much worse, you know. They could have walked in in the middle of the act. The disappointement of your manly parts would have been disastrous!“

Sasuke rolled his eyes and threw a papercup at the laughing idiot.

-

„So my exam got postponed.“, Naruto said conversationally on tuesday. When Sasuke send him a disbelieving look he had already stepped up to the counter to attend to a costumer. 

He didn't understand how Naruto could be so lucky while he was stumbling into one disaster after another. Couldn't they just.. mix their luck/bad luck and get a normal dose of luck each? He sighed. Now he was getting desperate. He grabbed a cookie to drown his misery in glucose.

The corners of his mouth were turned downwards when Naruto turned around again and grinned like the cat that got the canary. „Did you listen? My exam got postponed because my professor got in some kind of accident- I mean, poor guy, but! Phew, talk about second chanc- Stop looking at me like that!“, Naruto said laughing, grabbed Sasuke's cheek and tried to get him to smile. Sasuke pushed his hand away, turning back to his cookie with a 'tch'.

Naruto wagged his head in amused disbelief, but had to attend to a new costumer. After the busy looking man had walked away with his mocca, the blond turned to his friend again. „Now, stop sulking already.“

„I'm not sulking. I'm just thinking about the unfairness in life.“, Sasuke grumbled.

„Where's the difference?“, Naruto rolled his eyes. „We're out of cinnamon.“, he then said and shook the container lightly to show his colleague it was empty. „Can you fetch a new package from the back?“

The raven rolled his eyes and looked at Naruto, already sick of working and talking to costumers and being polite. „Who wants cinnamon on his coffee? It doesn't even taste good.“ Naruto shrugged, apparently accepting that. Sasuke presumed he didn't want to annoy him further and felt bad for being in such a bad mood. He sighed and asked the next costumer for his order. When he turned around again to use the coffee machine, he glanced at Naruto. „I haven't told you about my miserable life today, have I?“

Naruto glanced up, saw his appeased expression and promptly grinned widely. „No! Tell me, my poor psycho.“

„A friend of mine, Ino, wanted to go to some costume party on halloween two years ago. I didn't really have a choice-“ He ignored Naruto's disbelieving „Yeah, of course“- „and so I had to get a costume. Ino would have tried to dress me like some hooker, so I asked the saleswoman in the costume shop.“

He grimaced when thinking about this seemingly innocent shopping tour. Inexperienced as he had been in these kind of things, he had completely trusted that witch. Now he knew better. He pressed the coffee-button on the machine and hot brown liquid spilled into the cup. While placing sugar and a cookie on the saucer, he went on with his story. „She sold me a Harry-Potter-costume, you know, the wizard-thing? Said it was Ron Weasley.“ 

Naruto seemed to already know where this was going, he was already trying to hold back his laughter. „It wasn't Ron Weasley, was it?“ Sasuke gave him a look.

„No. It was Hermione Granger. With perm and all.“ The blonde let out a loud laugh and nearly showered himself with the lemonade he was pouring into a glass. 

„Why didn't you just take the gown and hat and leave the perm?“, he asked snickering and placed the glass on a tray full with other beverages. „Nobody would have known it was a women's gown.“

Sasuke sighed while taking the money from his costumer. „Ino saw it before I could hide it and she forced it on my head with some pins and needles. I wasn't able to pull all of it off until two hours into the party. There are still pictures hanging on the blackboard in college.“

„Oh man, 'Suke.. you should really learn to hold your ground in front of women. But hey, it could have been worse. Imagine, it could have been a Hagrid-costume. That'd have been weird.“, the blond said and lifted his tray to service some costumers sitting on a table.

„You don't know Ino.“, the raven mumbled and tried not to pout. „And I like Hagrid.“ Naruto walked away laughing, ignoring the costumers looking at him confusedly. Sasuke grinned into the capuccino he was making. He loved making the blond laugh, even if it was at his own expense.

„Uhm, sorry? Do you have cinnamon?“, the patron asked and looked around like it would suddenly pop out of nowhere. Sasuke's smile vanished.

„No.“

-

His thursday shift was nearly over when something happened. 

He had just told Naruto about that one time his brother had drawn on his face when he had been sleeping, with some marker he had found on Sasuke's desk. Later, they had found out it was permanent marker. Just on this day there had been an important exam in school that Sasuke could not miss- so in his despair, he had rubbed his face with his mother's nailpolish remover. The acetone had done his job, but his skin had been an angry red for two days. Everyone had asked if he had had an allergic reaction and Sasuke had said yes because the real story was just too ridiculous.

Naruto was in the middle of saying that the marker could have been resistant to acetone when Sasuke saw a costumer trying to get his attention.

It was a guy sitting on a table in the far back. He had been looking at his phone most of the time, not even stopping while drinking a sip of his latte macchiato. He was sitting there pretty casually, looking like he owned the bench he was sitting on. Sasuke didn't like guys like these. He had been friendly when waiting on him only because Orochimaru would fire him if he was unfriendly to costumers just because he disliked the way they hold themselves.

He walked over to him and was positively surprised when he got a noteworthy tip when the guy payed for his drink. 

„You're really handsome.“, he suddenly said, catching Sasuke by surprise.

„Um. Thanks?“, he answered uncomfortably. This guy hadn't looked like someone who would come on to guys. And Sasuke didn't know if he liked it or not. _Okay_ , maybe he had noticed that he was nice to look at, but that's all.

„So, will you go on a date with me?“. His smile was nice. And his eyes had nearly the same shade that Naruto's eyes were. But Sasuke knew that it wouldn't work out from the beginning. This guy wasn't the right one. The right one was standing three metres away behind the counter and was trying to eavesdrop not very subtly. 

„Sorry.“ he answered. „I'm kind of-“

„Taken?“, the brunet sighed and shrugged disappointed. It seemed like he had already anticipated an answer like that.

„Um, no, I'm not.“

„Really?“, the other perked up and send Sasuke this little grin again. „Then there's no boyfriend that's going to punch me if I take you out?“

„No...“

„How about saturday then?“

The confident way this guy tried to get a date with him was on one side annoying, but on the other side kind of refreshing. It wasn't they way all the other stuck-up assholes talked to him. Maybe he should give it a shot.. Naruto wasn't going to be his in the near future. Or ever. So why not try to find another one? Or just.. distract himself with someone else. He said „Okay.“, before his brain thought further.

„Great!“, his 'date' said and seemed to be honestly happy. „I'll pick you up at noon? In front of this cafe?“ Sasuke nodded wordlessly, his brain still trying to catch up and find the moment were 'okay' had seemed to be the right answer. His eyes watched how the guy stood up, grinned at him and turned to go. Just before exiting through the door, he looked over his shoulder and grinned at him. „I'm Haru, by the way. See you then, Sasuke.“

While Sasuke was still trying to decide if he should take off his nametag, Naruto came running up and accidently bumped into him because he hadn't been able to stop soon enough. „What, what did he want? Why did you talk to him? Why would he tell you his name? Sasuke, answer me!“

„He asked me out.“, Sasuke answered and promptly turned around to go back behind the counter. He began sorting through a new box of paper cups. 

„What do you mean, he asked you out?“ Sasuke sent him a look. „And you told him to fuck off?“

The raven didn't answer and Naruto got visibly nervous. Sasuke didn't even know why he was making this so difficult for his friend. It wasn't like the blond would care if Sasuke had a date.

„I'm meeting him on saturday.“, he said when Naruto took a deep breath to pester him for an answer. 

The blonde's answer was an incredulous „What?“

„Problem?“ He glanced at the blond to see his reaction, this tiny little bit of hope still inside him. But his friend faltered for just one second, then swallowed and shrugged nonchalantly, looking away like he didn't give a fuck. 

„No.“, he said and crossed his arms before his chest, leaning against the cupboard behind him. „So that's your type?“ It sounded casually enough to kill off the last bit of hope inside Sasuke. He didn't let it show on his face, how much that hurt, and put a new packet of paper cups beside the coffee machine. He shrugged, not in the mood to talk about 'his type'. Because apparently, it wouldn't be in Naruto's interest to hear a „My type's you, idiot.“

They worked in relative silence for the next hour and when Sasuke left after his shift, Naruto mumbled a „Have fun on saturday.“. He hummed in thanks, stared at the blond for two more seconds and finally turned around to go home when Naruto started to look confused.

Love was for the lucky ones anyway.

-

When Sasuke awoke saturday at ten o clock, he wanted to stay in bed for the whole day.

He had spent Friday with going to class, then going home and laying in bed for the rest of the day. He had watched a whole season of some series he found online, eaten two bags of chips and contemplated plundering his father's alcohol cabinet a whole of eight times. The only thing that had probably hindered him from smashing himself was his laziness to stand up. And maybe the thought that a hangover wasn't the best way to start a date. He whished he could just repeat all this today. Plus the alcohol.

At eleven, he finally stood up to get ready. Even if he didn't want to go, he wasn't the type to stand someone up. At least there was still enough optimism in him left to believe that, maybe, it was going to be fun to go out.

His shower was supposed to be short one because he didn't have much time left, but the warm water felt good. He had already stood there for far too long when he thought about what Naruto would think about his laziness. The blond would probably nag about his lazy ass and shoo him to hurry up because one shouldn't be late to something this important.

A slow smile spread on his face when he imagined Naruto, with his half-serious, half-amused face trying to tell him off. Then he would start laughing and shove him jokingly, saying he should stop moping around and smile a little. He loved that laugh. And the way his mood always lifted up when seeing how lively Naruto was. He liked his humor and sometimes even his persistence to be annoying. And his self-confidence. And the way he could panic over nothing in half a second and stay calm in situations that made others despair. 

And he liked his body. His blond hair, his blue eyes, his strong hands and his lean but trained frame. He wondered what Naruto looked like without his clothes on. 

A short tug of pain in his neither regions made it clear to him how hard he was. And this just from the thought of Naruto's body. 

His hand found his way to his erect cock without a second thought. He groaned silently while his hand started to jerk himself off, his eyes closed, his mind imagining Naruto being the one to touch him. He imagined the blond standing in his shower with him, his hand on Sasuke's cock and his lips on Sasuke's neck. 

His (Naruto's) hand sped up. The lips on his neck wandered over his jawline, down his collarbone, over his nipple- his breath hitched- and down his abdomen. His intesintes churned and burned.

He came with a low groan.

Leaning against the cold tiles, he tried to calm his breathing, watching his cum get washed off and run down the drain with the water. 

What was wrong with him? Who would masturbate in thoughts of another guy before going on a date. „God, I'm so fucked up..“, he mumbled and sighed tiredly. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the warm water flowing down his back.

It felt like he was trying to satiate his sexual frustration beforehand so he wouldn't jump Haru. It wasn't like he had the intentions to do anything with him, but.. his body thought otherwise and he knew that. The tension he always felt when Naruto was close to him was slowly getting too much and he just needed an outlet. But he sure as hell wouldn't use some stranger he met two days ago. Not yet, at least.

He groaned in his frustration and bumped his forehead against the tiles. The corner of his mouth twitched weakly when he thought about telling Naruto about this sorry situation. Another part of his life going wrong.

-

Haru met him before the cafe in which Sasuke could see Naruto peering out at them suspiciously. Sasuke would have rather be somewhere else. But he told himself to finally stop mooning after someone he apparently couldn't have and start moving forward. 

I wasn't as bad as he would have thought. But it wasn't good either. Haru took him on some kind of boattrip down the city's river and it was really nice. Apparently, the guy's uncle managed those trips and so he got them two tickets easily. It was like a sightseeing-tour and there was even a band on the deck of the ship that played good music. The food was great. The company wasn't as nice. 

Sasuke tried to hold a decent conversation with him, he really did, but it seemed like he was just hearing what he wanted and ignored the rest. He talked about the things he liked and even though he asked Sasuke about his favorites, he didn't seem very interested in the answers.

He was pretty sure of himself and seemed to think Sasuke was already head over heels for him. The Uchiha wondered if there was something wrong with the impression he made on other people.

It was nearing five o clock when the tour ended and they made their way off the boat. All Sasuke wanted was to go home and maybe finally plunder his dad's alcohol supply, but Haru proposed to end the day with a drink in that cafe they had met in. It took Sasuke three seconds to calculate Naruto's shift and say yes because he really really wanted to see the blond and maybe get him to laugh just once today. That always made him feel better. 

When they entered the cafe Naruto's eyes instantly focused on them. Sasuke wondered if it was really that good of an idea to come here with his date when the blue eyes narrowed on Haru. The raven's heart made a jump. Then he tried to calm himself down. Just because Naruto was being protective didn't mean he returned his feelings. He should stop getting his hopes up already.

His companion went on with his monologue about what he thought was worth his time and Sasuke just sat there and thanked Neji when he brought their drinks. The brunet sent him a wary look and raised an eyebrow at his company, but Sasuke just shrugged. 

He spent the time with sipping on his coffee and watching Naruto serve patrons at the counter. Everytime the blond would look in their direction, he pretended to look at his date and nodded at something he said. 

His cup made a clicking noise when he placed it back on the table and Sasuke wondered if he should leave, when suddenly, Haru's face was mere millimeter away from his own. The raven jumped startled, but couldn't react fast enough to stop the guy from kissing him.

Then the asshole bit his bottom lip. Hard. 

Sasuke pushed him away. „Fuck, are you insane or what?!“, he hissed furiously. His bottom lip was pulsating in slight pain. He swiped his tongue over it and found it luckily not bleeding. Who kissed someone like this on the first date? Why the hell would he even kiss him in the first place. Sasuke sure as hell didn't invite him to.

„Oh come on, don't play hard to get.“, the jerk grinned saucily and leaned in to do it again. Sasuke leaned away, but Haru jerked backwards the exact same moment. The raven looked up to see a furious looking Naruto standing behind his 'date'. He had grabbed him and pulled him back forcefully enough that he fell off his chair and landed on the floor.

„Don't. Touch. Him.“, a suprisingly deep voice growled. Sasuke hadn't known that Naruto was even capable of being this angry. Naruto's eyes suddenly snapped to him and made Sasuke jerk slightly, then they focused on his reddened lips. His eyes narrowed.

The next moment, Sasuke felt a hand on his cheek and soft lips on his own. He was too shocked to move. So he just sat there with wide eyes while Naruto kissed him and he swore, he had never in his life been kissed this.. carefully. And with so much.. feeling.

It probably were only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity until the blond retreated again.

„That's how you do it, asshole.“, Naruto said, obviously adressing the guy sitting shocked on the floor but he didn't look away from a stunned Sasuke's eyes. His blue eyes were observing him. He looked like he was waiting for a reaction, hoping for something. 

The raven was at a loss for words, sitting there and staring at Naruto like a deer caught in headlights, without daring to move an inch. Naruto had kissed him. How was he supposed to react? Had this been a _serious_ kiss or just something to chase away Haru? Sasuke felt his lips tingle and his stomach churn, but not unpleasantly. He swallowed. 

Naruto, for the first time since Sasuke had met him, seemed to misunderstand him.

The blue eyes narrowed, then dimmed slightly. Sasuke saw the corner of his mouth twitch downward for just a second. He let his hand drop from Sasuke's cheek and retreated, stepping back to get space between them.

„Well, sorry for interrupting your date, but I had to teach that guy a lesson, 'Suke.“, he grinned, though Sasuke could see it was faked. Before he could say or do anything, Naruto had turned around and was walking back behind the counter to do his job.

-

Sasuke had to leave the shop after that because unfortunately, Orochimaru had seen what had happened and was now furious. He said he didn't care what Sasuke and Naruto did in their free time, but they should fucking leave it at home and not bring it to work. He'd told him to get out so Naruto would work properly.

Only when he stood before his front door he realized that he had left his 'date' sitting in the shop without saying anything. Well, he supposed there wouldn't have been anything between them anyway. 

His plans of going into his room and trying to think about all of this were destroyed when he entered the house. Mothers had to have some kind of instinct. Just before he reached the stairs to disappear into his room, she looked out of the kitchen and saw him.

„Sasuke! You're just in time for dinner, honey.“

„I'm not really hungr-“

„Come on, I bet you haven't eaten all day! Your bed can wait a little longer.“

He sighed, knewing that she wouldn't leave him alone until he had sat down on the dining table. So he entered the kitchen after her, greeted his brother and his father and took his place.

Though his family conversed throughout dinner, he couldn't really concentrate on anything they were saying. Naruto's hurt eyes were still staring at him in his mind.

He had never met someone that made him feel so comfortable, so appreciated and... respected. And he had loved every second of his talks with the blond, treasured every laugh he had earned from Naruto. He had accepted the fact that they were friends and that they would _stay_ friends, nothing more. 

And now that idiot had gone and kissed him. As much as Naruto had played it cool, Sasuke had seen the emotions whirling in those blue depths, he had seen the hope. And he had seen the crestfallen expression when Sasuke hadn't shown a reaction.

So Naruto liked him. 

_He knows everything about you._ , some voice in his mind whispered. 

But apparently, Naruto didn't seem to mind. Sasuke had told him all of his disturbing thoughts and crazy family and the blond had kissed him nethertheless. _Well, if I put it that way.._ , he thought. _Don't they always say 'find someone who sees all your faults and loves you anyway'?_ Well, he didn't know if Naruto's feelings really went that deep, but.. 

Sasuke suddenly felt like having a panic attack. Naruto was going to think he had rejected him. It was always like this- the important things in his life went wrong because he was too clueless, too late or too stupid. Only this time, he couldn't blame his family or someone else. This time, it was his own fault.

„Sasuke, baby? Is evertything okay?“, his mother asked from beside him and Sasuke remembered that he was sitting at the dining table with his family. He looked at her and tried to smile reassuringly, but it must have looked like he was in pain, because even Itachi looked worried.

„It's nothing, mum. I...'fought' with Naruto today and it's kind of.. my fault.“, he said to make them stop looking at him like he was dying. He was so caught up with his new realization that he didn't even notice that he'd said Naruto's name and not used some sort of synonym.

„Oh, who's this 'Naru-“, Itachi started, waggling his eyebrows amusedly, but his mother shoved her elbow into his side to make him shut up. Sasuke didn't even notice the gruesome look she send her oldest son, he was too preoccupied with picking at his broccoli.

He needed to talk with Naruto. The next day at work, he decided.

-

But the next day, Naruto didn't show up at work. Sasuke thought that maybe he was just sick and wanted to rest in bed today. Once or twice, he catched himself thinking it was his fault and that Naruto was angry at him. But Naruto surely wouldn't call in sick just because he didn't want to see him... right?

He wished he had the blond's phone number.

Neji was there instead. Although he liked Neji, he had become accustomed to working with Naruto. Without him, it was.. really boring. 

On wednesday, Naruto didn't show up either. Sasuke decided to ask his boss about the blond's whereabouts.

„He won't come anymore.“, Orochimaru said, apparently a little annoyed at that fact. „Now I have to make a staff schedule with one employee less and everyone's going to complain about more work..“, he grumbled and walked back into the back of the coffee shop, where is office was. In his annoyance, he forgot to mention a tiny littly detail.

Sasuke watched him go. So Naruto had quit? Was it because of him? Because he had kind-of-accidently rejected him? That wasn't possible. The self-confident, fearless little idiot would never run away from a situation like this. Well, if he wasn't hurt too badly, that is..

His heart sunk at this thought. Fuck, he needed to find out where Naruto lived. Had he ever mentioned it? If he had, Sasuke couldn't remember. So after his shift, he went to Orochimaru again and demanded Naruto's adress. The man looked at him like he was crazy and asked why he wouldn't already know where his little boyfriend lived. Sasuke nearly punched him.

Ten minutes later, he was on his way to Naruto's apartment building.

He didn't even know what he was going to say. 'Sorry, I'm stupid.'? 'I like you, I just forgot to react the other day'? Naruto was never going to believe him. Or maybe he would. Then Sasuke would never live it down. 

When he reached the right building, it took him another few minutes to find the right door. 

When he thought about it, he didn't even know for sure that the blond liked him, too. He had kissed him, yeah, he had looked pretty hopeful, yeah, but he had never really said anything. Sasuke swallowed and shook his head, trying to push down the fear that was trying to climb up in him. 

Five minutes, that's how long it took him to gather the courage to ring the bell. When the shrill sound was heard on the other side of the door he was stupidly standing before, he wished he could make it undone and just run away. He felt like a teenage girl about to confess to her crush and was kind of ashamed that he was behaving this way. But his emotions were completely out of control.

The door opened and Naruto's blue eyes looked at him clearly surprised. „Sasuke? How do you know where I-“

„Why did you quit?“, it burst out of him, deciding to talk while his courage was still there. „Was it because I've been so stupid? I can't believe you would just drop everything and run away, this isn't like you!“

It hadn't been his plan to react this angry when he finally stood before Naruto again. But human's first escape route when they were in love and feared rejection had always been anger and Sasuke was no different. The blond looked at him with wide eyes, his mouth slightly opened in surprise. 

„Um, 'Suke..“, he began, seemingly still trying to figure out what to say. „I haven't quit.“

Sasuke stared. „What?“

„I just asked for two weeks off. You know, that exam that got postponed? I wanted to actually try and study this time, but I'm kind of stupid and need a lot of time to understand all that shit.“, he said with a lopsided grin, rubbing his neck uncomfortably. 

Sasuke felt like the stupid one. „Oh.“ That fucking asshole of a boss, he could've said Naruto was only taking leave for two weeks! For a second, he wanted to be angry at Orochimaru and just forget the real reason for coming here. But Naruto did good in reminding him.

„So.. is that why you came here?“, Naruto asked and Sasuke thought he could see that hopeful glint in the blue eyes again. He felt his heartbeat pick up slightly and felt the uncomfortable feeling of fear that one always felt when the teacher wanted an answer one didn't have or when someone realized that he forgot to turn of the stove.

He cleared his throat. „I haven't told you a story on saturday, so I.. wanted to do it today.“

„Oh.“, Naruto said. „Well, get going then.“ 

Sasuke nodded sligthly, but his courage had abandoned him again. But then Naruto looked at him with that kind of expectant, waiting look and Sasuke told himself to man up and start talking.

„So once I met that guy in a coffee shop.“, he said. „We got along pretty well and I really liked him. I told him a lot about my fucked up life and I really loved the way he just laughed about it and said there'd be worse. And I started to fall for him.“ He looked into Naruto's eyes and saw them widen. „Really bad.“, he whispered. Then he swallowed, because the fear and anxiety rising up in him were closing up his throat.

He had to force himself to go on. „But because I was a coward and too blind, I ignored it and used excuses to distance myself from him. I even agreed to a date with a random guy I didn't even like that much to get over him. And then he of all people had to help me get rid of him. I.. froze up when he kissed me and let him walk away from me.“ 

He swallowed, fighting the urge to look away to hide his face. Naruto was still looking at him with that expectant expression, as if waiting for more. „There hasn't been a time in my whole fucked up life where I felt so confused by my feelings and.. so stupid.“

It was silent when he stopped talking and finally gave in to the urge to look at the ground. He couldn't stand looking in Naruto's eyes anymore. His blood was rushing through his head and denying him any coherent thought while the fear and the panic of being rejected flooded through it. It gave him a headache.

When there was noise of Naruto moving slightly, he raised his head. The blond had pushed himself off his door frame and was rubbing a hand over the back of his head, his face kept carefully neutral. 

_If he says 'It could be worse' I will kiss him. I swear, if he says it..._

„Well.“, he said and Sasuke nearly winced at the fearful jump of his heart. Naruto averted his eyes for a moment, apparently still thinking about how to answer. 

_If he says it.. please say it._

The blond's blue eyes looked with his dark ones again and Sasuke jumped for real this time. Naruto's lips twitched minimally, then a slow grin spread on his face. 

_Please_

„It could be worse, you know. The guy could have realized how absolutely amazing he is and-“

Not one to be patient, Sasuke had grabbed Naruto's shirt and had hastily drawn him in to kiss him. Naruto's eyes widened for just a second, then closed completely when he pressed himself against the Uchiha and returned the kiss passionately. 

Sasuke noticed Naruto's hands running through his black hair. He felt the blond's tongue on his own and he touched the hot skin just beneath the hem of Naruto's shirt. If his body hadn't screamed at him to breath again because it was slowly suffocating here, Sasuke would've refused to let Naruto's lips ever go again.

„..and that he doesn't need you.“, Naruto finished his interrupted sentence breathlessly when they parted, then groaned helplessly. „God, that won't ever happen, believe me.“ He pulled Sasuke in again.

Sasuke had half the mind to call 'bullshit!' and accuse this situation to be only a dream. He couldn't remember the last time that something in his life had ended this good and truthfully, he didn't even care about it anymore. All that mattered was that Naruto was here. Fuck his life and his bad luck.

When the blond noticed that they were still standing in the open doorway while making out like teenagers, he dragged his _boyfriend_ into his apartment and closed the door with his foot. He took a step back when they parted to get air into their lungs again. 

„Come on, my unlucky fellow.“, he grinned wickedly and made a 'come hither'-gesture with his finger, while simultaneously taking a few steps backwards, presumedly to his bedroom. „I'll show you how to get lucky.“

Sasuke nearly groaned at this display and got moving.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought that Sasuke was way too lucky in everything he does. ;)
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
